April 29
Write the first paragraph of your page here. April 29 is the 119th day of the year (120th in leap years) in the Gregorian calendar. There are 246 days remaining until the end of the year. This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Wednesday, Friday or Sunday (58 in 400 years each) than on Monday or Tuesday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Thursday or Saturday (56). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 1091 – Battle of Levounion: The Pechenegs are defeated by Byzantine Emperor Alexios I Komnenos. 1386 – Battle of the Vikhra River: The Principality of Smolensk is defeated by the Grand Duchy of Lithuania and becomes its vassal. 1429 – Joan of Arc arrives to relieve the Siege of Orléans. 1483 – Gran Canaria, the main island of the Canary Islands is conquered by the Kingdom of Castile. 1521 – Swedish War of Liberation: Swedish troops under Gustav Vasa defeat a Danish force under Didrik Slagheck in the Battle of Västerås and soon capture the city of Västerås. The Danish-held castle, however, does not surrender to the Swedes until 31 January the following year, after a nine-month siege. 1770 – James Cook arrives at and names Botany Bay, Australia. 1781 – American Revolutionary War: British and French ships clash in the Battle of Fort Royal off the coast of Martinique. 1832 – Évariste Galois is released from prison. 1861 – American Civil War: Maryland's House of Delegates votes not to secede from the Union. 1862 – American Civil War: Capture of New Orleans New Orleans falls to Union forces under Admiral David Farragut. 1864 – Theta Xi fraternity is founded at Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute, the only fraternity to be founded during the American Civil War. 1882 – The "Elektromote", forerunner of the trolleybus, is tested by Ernst Werner von Siemens in Berlin. 1903 – A 30 million cubic-metre landslide kills 70 in Frank, North-West Territories, Canada. 1910 – The Parliament of the United Kingdom passes the People's Budget, the first budget in British history with the expressed intent of redistributing wealth among the British public. 1916 – World War I: The British 6th Indian Division surrenders to Ottoman Forces at the Siege of Kut in one of the largest surrenders of British forces up to that point. 1916 – Easter Rising: After six days of fighting, Irish rebel leaders surrender to British forces in Dublin, bringing the Easter Rising to an end. 1944 – World War II: British agent Nancy Wake, a leading figure in the French Resistance and the Gestapo's most wanted person, parachutes back into France to become a liaison between London and the local maquis group. 1945 – World War II: The German army in Italy unconditionally surrenders to the Allies. 1945 – World War II: Start of Operation Manna. 1945 – World War II: The Captain-class frigate HMS Goodall (K479) is torpedoed by U-286 outside the Kola Inlet becoming the last ship of the Royal Navy sunk in the European theatre of World War II. 1945 – World War II: Führerbunker: Adolf Hitler marries his longtime partner Eva Braun in a Berlin bunker and designates Admiral Karl Dönitz as his successor. Both Hitler and Braun commit suicide the following day. 1945 – The Dachau concentration camp is liberated by United States troops. 1945 – The Italian commune of Fornovo di Taro is liberated from German forces by Brazilian forces. 1946 – The International Military Tribunal for the Far East convenes and indicts former Prime Minister of Japan Hideki Tojo and 28 former Japanese leaders for war crimes. 1946 – United Nations Security Council Resolution 4 relating to Francoist Spain is adopted. 1946 – Father Divine, a controversial religious leader who claims to be God, marries the much-younger Edna Rose Ritchings, a celebrated anniversary in the International Peace Mission movement. 1951 – Tibetan delegates to the Central People's Government arrive in Beijing and draft a Seventeen Point Agreement for Chinese sovereignty and Tibetan autonomy. 1953 – The first U.S. experimental 3D television broadcast showed an episode of Space Patrol on Los Angeles ABC affiliate KECA-TV. 1965 – Pakistan's Space and Upper Atmosphere Research Commission (SUPARCO) successfully launches its seventh rocket in its Rehber series. 1967 – After refusing induction into the United States Army the day before (citing religious reasons), Muhammad Ali is stripped of his boxing title. 1968 – The controversial musical Hair, a product of the hippie counter-culture and sexual revolution of the 1960s, opens at the Biltmore Theatre on Broadway, with its songs becoming anthems of the anti-Vietnam War movement. 1970 – Vietnam War: United States and South Vietnamese forces invade Cambodia to hunt Viet Cong. 1974 – Watergate scandal: United States President Richard Nixon announces the release of edited transcripts of White House tape recordings relating to the scandal. 1975 – Vietnam War: Operation Frequent Wind: The U.S. begins to evacuate U.S. citizens from Saigon before an expected North Vietnamese takeover. U.S. involvement in the war comes to an end. 1975 – Vietnam War: The North Vietnamese Army completes its capture of all parts of South Vietnamese-held Trường Sa Islands. 1986 – A fire at the Central library of the City of Los Angeles Public Library damages or destroys 400,000 books and other items. 1986 – Chernobyl disaster: American and European spy satellites capture the ruins of the 4th Reactor at the Chernobyl Power Plant 1991 – A cyclone strikes the Chittagong district of southeastern Bangladesh with winds of around 155 miles per hour (249 km/h), killing at least 138,000 people and leaving as many as ten million homeless. 1991 – The 7.0 Mw Racha earthquake affects Georgia with a maximum MSK intensity of IX (Destructive), killing 270 people. 1992 – Los Angeles riots: Riots in Los Angeles, following the acquittal of police officers charged with excessive force in the beating of Rodney King. Over the next three days 53 people are killed and hundreds of buildings are destroyed. 1997 – The Chemical Weapons Convention of 1993 enters into force, outlawing the production, stockpiling and use of chemical weapons by its signatories. 1999 – The Avala Tower near Belgrade is destroyed in the NATO bombing of Yugoslavia. 2004 – Dick Cheney and George W. Bush testify before the 9/11 Commission in a closed, unrecorded hearing in the Oval Office. 2004 – Oldsmobile builds its final car ending 107 years of production. 2011 – The Wedding of Prince William and Catherine Middleton takes place at Westminster Abbey in London. 2013 – A powerful explosion occurs in an office building in Prague, believed to have been caused by natural gas, injures 43 people. 2015 – A baseball game between the Baltimore Orioles and the Chicago White Sox sets the all-time low attendance mark for Major League Baseball. Zero fans were in attendance for the game, as the stadium was officially closed to the public due to the 2015 Baltimore protests. Births 1636 – Esaias Reusner, German lute player and composer (d. 1679) 1665 – James Butler, 2nd Duke of Ormonde, Irish general and politician, Lord Lieutenant of Ireland (d. 1745) 1667 – John Arbuthnot, Scottish-English physician and polymath (d. 1735) 1686 – Peregrine Bertie, 2nd Duke of Ancaster and Kesteven, English politician, Lord Great Chamberlain (d. 1742) 1727 – Jean-Georges Noverre, French actor and dancer (d. 1810) 1745 – Oliver Ellsworth, American lawyer and politician, 3rd Chief Justice of the United States (d. 1807) 1758 – Georg Carl von Döbeln, Swedish general (d. 1820) 1762 – Jean-Baptiste Jourdan, French general and politician, French Minister of Foreign Affairs (d. 1833) 1780 – Charles Nodier, French librarian and author (d. 1844) 1784 – Samuel Turell Armstrong, American publisher and politician, 14th Lieutenant Governor of Massachusetts (d. 1850) 1810 – Thomas Adolphus Trollope, English journalist and author (d. 1892) 1814 – Sadok Barącz, Galician religious leader, historian, folklorist, archivist (d. 1892) 1818 – Alexander II of Russia (d. 1881) 1837 – Georges Ernest Boulanger, French general and politician, French Minister of War (d. 1891) 1842 – Carl Millöcker, Austrian composer and conductor (d. 1899) 1847 – Joachim Andersen, Danish flautist, composer, conductor, and co-founder of the Berlin Philharmonic Orchestra (d. 1907) 1848 – Raja Ravi Varma, Indian painter and academic (d. 1906) 1854 – Henri Poincaré, French mathematician, physicist, and engineer (d. 1912) 1863 – Constantine P. Cavafy, Egyptian-Greek journalist and poet (d. 1933) 1863 – William Randolph Hearst, American publisher and politician, founded the Hearst Corporation (d. 1951) 1863 – Maria Teresia Ledóchowska, Austrian nun and missionary (d. 1922) 1868 – Alice Keppel, British society hostess and mistress of Edward VII (d. 1947) 1872 – Harry Payne Whitney, American businessman and lawyer (d. 1930) 1872 – Forest Ray Moulton, American astronomer and academic (d. 1952) 1875 – Rafael Sabatini, Italian-English novelist and short story writer (d. 1950) 1876 – Zewditu I of Ethiopia (d. 1930) 1879 – Thomas Beecham, English conductor (d. 1961) 1880 – Fethi Okyar, Turkish military officer, diplomat and politician (d. 1943) 1882 – Hendrik Nicolaas Werkman, Dutch printer and typographer (d. 1945) 1891 – Bharathidasan, Indian poet and activist (d. 1964) 1894 – Marietta Blau, Austrian physicist and academic (d. 1970) 1885 – Egon Erwin Kisch, Czech journalist and author (d. 1948) 1887 – Raymond Thorne, American swimmer (d. 1921) 1893 – Harold Urey, American chemist and astronomer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1981) 1895 – Vladimir Propp, Russian scholar and critic (d. 1970) 1895 – Malcolm Sargent, English organist, composer, and conductor (d. 1967) 1899 – Douglas Abbott, Canadian lawyer and politician, 10th Canadian Minister of National Defence (d. 1987) 1899 – Duke Ellington, American pianist, composer, and bandleader (d. 1974) 1899 – Mary Petty, American illustrator (d. 1976) 1901 – Hirohito, Japanese emperor (d. 1989) 1907 – Tino Rossi, French singer and actor (d. 1983) 1907 – Fred Zinnemann, Austrian-American director and producer (d. 1997) 1908 – Jack Williamson, American author and academic (d. 2006) 1909 – Tom Ewell, American actor (d. 1994) 1912 – Richard Carlson, American actor, director, and screenwriter (d. 1977) 1915 – Henry H. Barschall, German-American physicist and academic (d. 1997) 1917 – Maya Deren, Ukrainian-American director, poet, and photographer (d. 1961) 1917 – Celeste Holm, American actress and singer (d. 2012) 1917 – Marcel Trudel, Canadian historian and author (d. 2011) 1918 – George Allen, American football player and coach (d. 1990) 1919 – Gérard Oury, French actor, director, and screenwriter (d. 2006) 1920 – Edward Blishen, English author and radio host (d. 1996) 1920 – Harold Shapero, American composer (d. 2013) 1922 – Helmut Krackowizer, Austrian motorcycle racer and journalist (d. 2001) 1922 – Toots Thielemans, Belgian guitarist and harmonica player 1923 – Irvin Kershner, American actor, director, and producer (d. 2010) 1924 – Al Balding, Canadian golfer (d. 2006) 1924 – Zizi Jeanmaire, French ballerina and actress 1925 – John Compton, Saint Lucian lawyer and politician, 1st Prime Minister of Saint Lucia (d. 2007) 1925 – Iwao Takamoto, American animator, director, and producer (d. 2007) 1926 – Elmer Kelton, American journalist and author (d. 2009) 1927 – Dorothy Manley, English sprinter 1927 – Bill Slater, English footballer 1928 – Heinz Wolff, German-English physiologist, engineer, and academic 1929 – Walter Kempowski, German author and academic (d. 2007) 1929 – Mickey McDermott, American baseball player and coach (d. 2003) 1929 – Peter Sculthorpe, Australian composer and conductor (d. 2014) 1929 – Maurice Strong, Canadian businessman and diplomat (d. 2015) 1929 – Jeremy Thorpe, English lawyer and politician (d. 2014) 1930 – Jean Rochefort, French actor and director 1931 – Frank Auerbach, German-English painter and academic 1931 – Lonnie Donegan, Scottish-English singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 2002) 1931 – Chris Pearson, Canadian politician, 1st Premier of Yukon (d. 2014) 1932 – Joy Clements, American soprano and actress (d. 2005) 1932 – David Tindle, English painter and educator 1933 – Ed Charles, American baseball player and coach 1933 – Mark Eyskens, Belgian economist and politician, 61st Prime Minister of Belgium 1933 – Rod McKuen, American singer-songwriter and poet (d. 2015) 1933 – Willie Nelson, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, producer, and actor 1934 – Luis Aparicio, Venezuelan-American baseball player 1934 – Peter de la Billière, English general 1934 – Erika Fisch, German sprinter and hurdler 1934 – Pedro Pires, Cape Verdean politician, 3rd President of Cape Verde 1936 – Zubin Mehta, Indian bassist and conductor 1936 – Adolfo Nicolás, Spanish priest, 13th Superior General of the Society of Jesus 1936 – Jacob Rothschild, 4th Baron Rothschild, English banker and philanthropist 1936 – Lane Smith, American actor (d. 2005) 1937 – Arvo Mets, Estonian-Russian poet and translator (d. 1997) 1937 – Jill Paton Walsh, English author 1938 – Bernard Madoff, American businessman and financier 1938 – Klaus Voormann, German artist, bass player, and producer 1940 – Stephanos of Tallinn, Estonian metropolitan 1940 – Brian Taber, Australian cricketer 1941 – Jonah Barrington, English-Irish squash player 1941 – Hanne Darboven, German painter (d. 2009) 1942 – Lynda Chalker, Baroness Chalker of Wallasey, English politician, Minister of State for Europe 1942 – Rennie Fritchie, Baroness Fritchie, English civil servant and academic 1942 – Galina Kulakova, Russian skier 1943 – İlker Başbuğ, Turkish general 1943 – Brenda Dean, Baroness Dean of Thornton-le-Fylde, English union leader and politician 1943 – Ruth Deech, Baroness Deech, English lawyer and academic 1944 – Princess Benedikte of Denmark 1944 – Richard Kline, American actor and director 1944 – Francis Lee, English footballer and businessman 1945 – Brian Charlesworth, English biologist, geneticist, and academic 1945 – Catherine Lara, French singer-songwriter and violinist 1945 – Tammi Terrell, American singer-songwriter (d. 1970) 1946 – Aleksander Wolszczan, Polish astronomer 1947 – Serge Bernier, Canadian ice hockey player 1947 – Tommy James, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer 1947 – Joey Levine, American singer-songwriter and producer 1947 – Johnny Miller, American golfer and sportscaster 1947 – Jim Ryun, American runner and politician 1948 – Bruce Cutler, American lawyer 1948 – Michael Karoli, German guitarist and songwriter (d. 2001) 1950 – Paul Holmes, New Zealand journalist (d. 2013) 1950 – Phillip Noyce, Australian director and producer 1950 – Debbie Stabenow, American social worker and politician 1951 – Dale Earnhardt, American race car driver (d. 2001) 1951 – John Holmes, English diplomat, British Ambassador to France 1952 – Nora Dunn, American actress 1952 – David Icke, English footballer and sportscaster 1952 – Bob McClure, American baseball player and coach 1952 – Rob Nicholson, Canadian lawyer and politician, 11th Canadian Minister of Foreign Affairs 1952 – Brian D. Ripley, English statistician and academic 1952 – Ron Washington, American baseball player and manager 1954 – Jake Burton Carpenter, American snowboarder and businessman, founded Burton Snowboards 1954 – Jerry Seinfeld, American comedian, actor, and producer 1955 – Don McKinnon, Australian rugby league player 1955 – Kate Mulgrew, American actress 1956 – Karen Barad, American physicist and philosopher 1956 – Ketil Stokkan, Norwegian singer-songwriter 1957 – Daniel Day-Lewis, British-Irish actor 1957 – Mark Kendall, American guitarist and songwriter 1957 – Sofia Sakorafa, Greek javelin thrower and politician 1957 – Timothy Treadwell, American ecologist and environmentalist (d. 2003) 1958 – Gary Cohen, American sportscaster 1958 – Ramachandra Guha, Indian historian and author 1958 – Kevin Moore, English footballer (d. 2013) 1958 – Michelle Pfeiffer, American actress 1958 – Eve Plumb, American actress and painter 1958 – Mike Stenhouse, American baseball player and sportscaster 1958 – Martin Whitmarsh, English businessman 1960 – Bill Glasson, American golfer 1960 – Robert J. Sawyer, Canadian author and academic 1960 – Caveh Zahedi, American actor and director 1961 – Fumihiko Tachiki, Japanese voice actor 1962 – Bruce Driver, Canadian ice hockey player and coach 1962 – Rob Druppers, Dutch runner 1963 – Mike Babcock, Canadian ice hockey player and coach 1963 – Claude Loiselle, Canadian ice hockey player and manager 1963 – Rajneesh Narula, English economist and academic 1964 – Federico Castelluccio, Italian-American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter 1964 – Radek Jaroš, Czech mountaineer and author 1965 – Michel Bussi, French geographer, author, and academic 1965 – Peter Rauhofer, Austrian-American disc jockey and producer (d. 2013) 1965 – Larisa Turchinskaya, Russian-Australian heptathlete and coach 1965 – Brendon Tuuta, New Zealand rugby league player 1966 – Marie Plourde, Canadian journalist 1966 – Phil Tufnell, English cricketer and radio host 1966 – Christian Tetzlaff, German violinist 1967 – Marcel Albers, Dutch race car driver (d. 1992) 1967 – Curtis Joseph, Canadian ice hockey player and coach 1967 – Master P, American rapper, producer, and actor 1968 – Kolinda Grabar-Kitarović, 4th President of Croatia (2015-) 1968 – Carnie Wilson, American singer-songwriter 1969 – Jack Mackenroth, American swimmer, model, and fashion designer 1970 – Andre Agassi, American tennis player 1970 – China Forbes, American singer-songwriter 1970 – Uma Thurman, American actress 1971 – Tamara Johnson-George, American singer 1971 – Sam Michael, Australian engineer 1972 – Dustin McDaniel, American lawyer and politician, 55th Arkansas Attorney General 1974 – Barbora Bobuľová, Slovak-Italian actress 1974 – Pascal Cygan, French footballer 1974 – Julian Knowle, Austrian tennis player 1974 – Jasper Wood, Canadian violinist and educator 1975 – Rafael Betancourt, Venezuelan baseball player 1975 – Artem Yashkin, Ukrainian footballer 1976 – Chiyotaikai Ryūji, Japanese sumo wrestler 1976 – Jay Orpin, Swedish-Finnish songwriter and producer 1977 – Rocío Carrasco, Spanish television host 1977 – Zuzana Hejdová, Czech tennis player 1977 – Claus Jensen, Danish footballer and sportscaster 1977 – Titus O'Neil, American football player and wrestler 1977 – Attila Zsivoczky, Hungarian decathlete and high jumper 1978 – Tony Armas, Jr., Venezuelan baseball player 1978 – Bob Bryan, American tennis player 1978 – Mike Bryan, American tennis player 1978 – Javier Colon, American singer-songwriter and musician 1978 – Craig Gower, Australian rugby player 1978 – Tyler Labine, Canadian actor and comedian 1979 – Nihan Anaz, Turkish basketball player 1979 – Lee Dong-gook, South Korean footballer 1979 – Ashish Nehra, Indian cricketer 1979 – Jo O'Meara, English singer-songwriter and actress 1979 – Ryan Sharp, Scottish race car driver and manager 1980 – Mathieu Biron, Canadian ice hockey player 1980 – Kian Egan, Irish singer-songwriter 1980 – Luciano Milo, Italian ice dancer 1980 – Kelly Shoppach, American baseball player 1981 – Lisa Allen, English chef 1981 – George McCartney, Northern Irish footballer 1981 – Émilie Mondor, Canadian runner (d. 2006) 1981 – Tom Smith, English singer-songwriter and keyboard player 1982 – Mersad Selimbegović, Bosnian footballer 1982 – Travis Smith, American drummer 1983 – Jay Cutler, American football player 1983 – Tommie Harris, American football player 1983 – David Lee, American basketball player 1983 – Megan Boone, American actress 1983 – Semih Şentürk, Turkish footballer 1983 – Yuriko Shiratori, Japanese model and actress 1984 – Kirby Cote, Canadian swimmer 1984 – Paulius Jankūnas, Lithuanian basketball player 1984 – Lina Krasnoroutskaya, Russian tennis player 1984 – Pham Van Quyen, Vietnamese footballer 1984 – Vassilis Xanthopoulos, Greek basketball player 1985 – Jean-François Jacques, Canadian ice hockey player 1985 – Jay Lethal, American wrestler 1986 – Renee Alway, American model 1986 – Crystal Harris, American model and singer 1986 – Viljar Veski, Estonian basketball player 1986 – Sisa Waqa, Fijian rugby league player 1987 – Knut Børsheim, Norwegian golfer 1987 – Sara Errani, Italian tennis player 1988 – Younha, South Korean singer-songwriter 1988 – Elías Hernández, Mexican footballer 1988 – Jovan Leacock, American footballer 1988 – Taoufik Makhloufi, Algerian runner 1988 – Steve Mason, Canadian ice hockey player 1988 – Julian Reus, German sprinter 1988 – Jonathan Toews, Canadian ice hockey player 1989 – Foxes, English singer-songwriter 1989 – Domagoj Vida, Croatian footballer 1991 – Oviya, Indian model and actress 1991 – Adam Smith, English footballer 1991 – Cole Vosbury, American singer-songwriter 1991 – Misaki Doi, Japanese tennis player 1992 – Emilio Orozco, American soccer player 1994 – Christina Shakovets, German tennis player 1995 – Victoria Sinitsina, Russian ice dancer 1998 – Kimberly Birrell, Australian tennis player Deaths 643 – Hou Junji, Chinese general and politician, Chancellor of the Tang dynasty 926 – Burchard II, Duke of Swabia (b. 883) 1380 – Catherine of Siena, Italian mystic, philosopher, and saint (b. 1347) 1594 – Thomas Cooper, English bishop, lexicographer, and theologian (b. 1517) 1630 – Agrippa d'Aubigné, French soldier and poet (b. 1552) 1658 – John Cleveland, English poet and author (b. 1613) 1676 – Michiel de Ruyter, Dutch admiral (b. 1607) 1688 – Frederick William, Elector of Brandenburg (b. 1620) 1698 – Charles Cornwallis, 3rd Baron Cornwallis, English politician, Lord Lieutenant of Suffolk (b. 1655) 1707 – George Farquhar, Irish-English actor and playwright (b. 1678) 1743 – Charles-Irénée Castel de Saint-Pierre, French theorist and author (b. 1658) 1768 – Georg Brandt, Swedish chemist and mineralogist (b. 1694) 1771 – Francesco Bartolomeo Rastrelli, French-Italian architect, designed Winter Palace and Catherine Palace (b. 1700) 1776 – Edward Wortley Montagu, English explorer and author (b. 1713) 1793 – Yechezkel Landau, Polish rabbi and author (b. 1713) 1793 – John Michell, English geologist and astronomer (b. 1724) 1798 – Nikolaus Poda von Neuhaus, Austrian entomologist and author (b. 1723) 1833 – William Babington, Irish-born, English physician and mineralogist (b. 1756) 1854 – Henry Paget, 1st Marquess of Anglesey, English field marshal and politician, Lord Lieutenant of Ireland (b. 1768) 1903 – Paul Du Chaillu, French-American anthropologist and zoologist (b. 1835) 1905 – Ignacio Cervantes, Cuban pianist and composer (b. 1847) 1916 – The O'Rahilly, Irish rebel and political activist (b. 1875) 1916 – Jørgen Pedersen Gram, Danish mathematician and academic (b. 1850) 1920 – William H. Seward, Jr., American general and banker (b. 1839) 1921 – Arthur Mold, English cricketer (b. 1863) 1933 – Constantine P. Cavafy, Greek poet and journalist (b. 1863) 1935 – Leroy Carr, American singer-songwriter and pianist (b. 1905) 1937 – William Gillette, American actor and playwright (b. 1853) 1944 – Bernardino Machado, Portuguese academic and politician, 3rd President of Portugal (b. 1851) 1945 – Matthias Kleinheisterkamp, German SS officer (b. 1893) 1947 – Irving Fisher, American economist and statistician (b. 1867) 1951 – Ludwig Wittgenstein, Austrian-English philosopher and academic (b. 1889) 1954 – Kathleen Clarice Groom, Australian-English author and screenwriter (b. 1872) 1956 – Harold Bride, English soldier and operator (b. 1890) 1956 – Wilhelm Ritter von Leeb, German field marshal (b. 1876) 1959 – Kenneth Arthur Noel Anderson, India-born, English soldier and Governor of Gibraltar (b. 1891) 1961 – Cisco Houston, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1918) 1966 – William Eccles, English physicist and engineer (b. 1875) 1966 – Paula Strasberg, American actress and acting coach (b. 1909) 1967 – J. B. Lenoir, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1929) 1967 – Anthony Mann, American actor and director (b. 1906) 1976 – Edvard Drabløs, Norwegian actor and director (b. 1883) 1978 – Theo Helfrich, German racing driver (b. 1913) 1979 – Muhsin Ertuğrul, Turkish actor and director (b. 1892) 1979 – Hardie Gramatky, American author and illustrator (b. 1907) 1980 – Alfred Hitchcock, English-American director and producer (b. 1899) 1982 – Raymond Bussières, French actor, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1907) 1988 – James McCracken, American tenor and actor (b. 1926) 1992 – Mae Clarke, American actress (b. 1910) 1993 – Michael Gordon, American actor and director (b. 1909) 1993 – Mick Ronson, English guitarist, songwriter, and producer (The Spiders from Mars and Mott the Hoople) (b. 1946) 1997 – Mike Royko, American journalist and author (b. 1932) 1998 – Hal Laycoe, Canadian ice hockey player and coach (b. 1922) 2000 – Phạm Văn Đồng, Vietnamese lieutenant and politician, 2nd Prime Minister of Vietnam (b. 1906) 2001 – Arthur B. C. Walker, Jr., American physicist and academic (b. 1936) 2002 – Bob Akin, American race car driver and journalist (b. 1936) 2004 – Sid Smith, Canadian ice hockey player and coach (b. 1925) 2005 – William J. Bell, American screenwriter and producer (b. 1927) 2005 – Louis Leithold, American mathematician and academic (b. 1924) 2005 – Sara Henderson, Australian farmer and author (b. 1936) 2006 – John Kenneth Galbraith, Canadian-American economist and diplomat, United States Ambassador to India (b. 1908) 2007 – Milt Bocek, American baseball player and soldier (b. 1912) 2007 – Josh Hancock, American baseball player (b. 1978) 2007 – Dick Motz, New Zealand cricketer and rugby player (b. 1940) 2007 – Ivica Račan, Croatian politician, 7th Prime Minister of Croatia (b. 1944) 2007 – Selvarajah Rajivarnam, Sri Lankan journalist (b. 1982) 2007 – Zhang Taofang, Chinese sniper (b. 1931) 2008 – Chuck Daigh, American racing driver (b. 1923) 2008 – Albert Hofmann, Swiss chemist and academic (b. 1906) 2010 – Sandy Douglas, English computer scientist and academic, designed OXO (b. 1921) 2011 – Siamak Pourzand, Iranian journalist and critic (b. 1931) 2012 – Éric Charden, Vietnamese-French singer-songwriter (b. 1942) 2012 – Shukri Ghanem, Libyan politician, Prime Minister of Libya (b. 1942) 2012 – Joel Goldsmith, American composer and conductor (b. 1957) 2012 – Roland Moreno. French engineer, invented the smart card (b. 1945) 2012 – Kenny Roberts, American singer-songwriter (b. 1926) 2012 – Amarillo Slim, American poker player (b. 1928) 2013 – Alex Elisala, New Zealand-Australian rugby player (b. 1992) 2013 – Pesah Grupper, Israeli politician, 13th Israel Minister of Agriculture (b. 1924) 2013 – Parekura Horomia, New Zealand politician, 40th Minister of Māori Affairs (b. 1950) 2013 – John La Montaine, American pianist and composer (b. 1920) 2013 – Ernest Michael, American mathematician and scholar (b. 1925) 2013 – Kevin Moore, English footballer (b. 1958) 2013 – Marianna Zachariadi, Greek pole vaulter (b. 1990) 2014 – Iveta Bartošová, Czech singer and actress (b. 1966) 2014 – M. V. Devan, Indian painter, sculptor, and critic (b. 1928) 2014 – Al Feldstein, American author and illustrator (b. 1925) 2014 – Reuven Feuerstein, Romanian-Israeli psychologist and academic (b. 1921) 2014 – Bob Hoskins, English actor (b. 1942) 2014 – Michael Kadosh, Israeli footballer and manager (b. 1940) 2015 – François Michelin, French businessman (b. 1926) 2015 – Jean Nidetch, American businesswoman, co-founded Weight Watchers (b. 1923) 2015 – Calvin Peete, American golfer (b. 1943) 2015 – Dan Walker, American lawyer and politician, 36th Governor of Illinois (b. 1922) 2016 – Renato Corona, Filipino lawyer and jurist, 23rd Chief Justice of the Supreme Court of the Philippines (b. 1948) Holidays and observances Christian feast day: Catherine of Siena (Roman Catholic, Lutheran and Anglican Church) Endelienta Hugh of Cluny Robert of Molesme Torpes of Pisa April 29 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Day of Remembrance for all Victims of Chemical Warfare (United Nations) International Dance Day (UNESCO) Princess Bedike's Birthday (Denmark) Shōwa Day, traditionally the start of the Golden Week holiday period, which is April 29 and May 3–5. (Japan) External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to April 29. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:April